In the past, there has been known a hybrid vehicle that includes, for example, an internal combustion engine and a motor as driving sources and transmits a driving force from at least one of the internal combustion engine and the motor to driving wheels, thereby traveling. While traveling on an ascending road, the hybrid vehicle relatively reduces regenerative torque of the electric motor. Thereby, the hybrid vehicle prevents excessive deceleration feeling from occurring, and ensures desired drivability (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
For example, when the hybrid vehicle moves from a flat road to an ascending road, if the operation amount of the accelerator operated by a driver becomes larger than a predetermined threshold value, the powering operation of the electric motor is performed, so that the driving force of the internal combustion engine is assisted by the driving force of the electric motor.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-269793